


Jeff and Annie in the morning (nights!)

by rcmsw



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: The late night callers on Troy and Abed's show have more in common than the hosts realize. Short added scene at the end of Season 3 episode 19, "Curriculum Unavailable."
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Jeff and Annie in the morning (nights!)

As she pulls her hands from the wall, stinging slightly from the force of her banging, Annie hears a soft laugh behind her.

“I think that ought to do it,” Jeff whispers from her bed.

She rolls her eyes at his sarcasm. She knows, and loves, her roommates. Nothing short of banging on the wall would have accomplished her aim - shutting them up.

“What are the chances they put together both those calls were coming from inside the house?” she asks. 

He thinks for a moment, head cocking to the side and eyebrows knitting together in mock deliberation.

“Low.”

“Good.”

She makes her way back to the bed, and slides into the covers he holds open for her. His arm comes around her as she does, and she gratefully cuddles back into him, the position feeling like a natural fit, though it is a relatively new one.

They lay together for a few moments, breathing slowly and sinking into one another. With her head on his chest Annie thinks Jeff might have fallen back asleep, until he takes a deep breath, as if preparing for one of his speeches. His words, though, don’t hold their usual confidence. 

“You know, it might not be the worst thing if they did figure it out.”

Annie’s heart beats out faster. She waits a moment to reply, until she knows her voice will be under control.

“It wouldn’t?”

Jeff just shrugs, noncommittal.

“Troy and Abed aren’t known for keeping secrets, Jeff. If they knew, it wouldn’t be long before the rest of the group did.”

“I know,” he says, craning his head down to look at her. “But maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing either.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He smiles and kisses her head, his lips lingering softly against her hair. She shifts closer to him, letting his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep, content for now with the possibility of maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a passing thought when I first saw this episode, and it wouldn't leave me.


End file.
